The present invention relates to ornamental display assemblies, more particularly such assemblies wherein a plurality of ornamental objects undergo reciprocating motion.
Ornamental display assemblies having movable elements are generally well-known in the art. Such assemblies may assume the configuration of a carousel which rotates about a generally vertical axis while the horses of the carousel undergo vertical reciprocating motions. It is also known to include a music generating mechanism, such as a music box, to provide musical background while the assembly performs its motions.
It is also known to provide a stationary base on which one or more ornamental objects are mounted and to provide an appropriate power drive source to cause the objects to move in different directions.
While such devices have provided untold hours of amusement for users, their drive mechanisms are often complex. Such complex drive mechanisms are costly to manufacture and are inherently subject to numerous mechanical break downs.